


Interested

by ConkusConcussion



Series: Markus and Connor Are Awkward Seducers in Love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConkusConcussion/pseuds/ConkusConcussion
Summary: Markus gets pulled over by a friend of Simon's and makes a few inappropriate comments. He really needs to learn to roll up his window... Or maybe not. All's well that ends well, you know.





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so don't judge it too harshly.
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this! I updated it by fixing a few spelling and revision errors :)

“You’re not listening Josh! I’m not saying that they should’ve used a Hail Mary pass, I’m just saying that it would’ve worked.” North exclaimed loudly over the top of the radio, her hand gestures precise and determined.

 

“They were already going to win! Why would they risk an interception just to get more points that they didn’t need?” Josh was clearly getting frustrated, Markus could tell just from the brief glimpse of the other man’s face in the rear-view mirror. Next to Josh in the backseat, Simon was smiling and looking out the window. Apparently, Simon found Josh and North’s argument just as ridiculous. None of them had even seen the game last night, yet North (in the passenger seat) and Josh (right behind her) thought they had enough information to argue on the subject.

 

“‘Just to get more points’? I thought you played football in high school, you should know that it’s never ‘just points’!” North shot back.

“It’s about winning, and they were-” Josh was cut off by the sound of sirens closely behind them.

 

“Shit.” Markus mumbled as he glanced in the mirrors. It didn’t look like a standard police car, but it definitely had the lights and sirens of one. Quickly, Markus pulled the car over and did a survey of everyone in the car. “North, what the hell? Put your seatbelt on!” Markus whisper yelled at her. With a roll of her eyes, she discreetly followed his instructions.

 

Moments later, a knock on his window alerted Markus to the fact that the cop was already standing next to his car. Rolling down his window, he got a better look at the man pulling him over.

 

The first thing Markus noticed was his eyes. They were big, round eyes and their color reminded him of a deep mahogany wood. His face was dotted in freckles, giving him a kind aura. His slightly rounded cheeks, high cheekbones, and soft jaw line gave him a youthful appearance that Markus found slightly endearing.

 

“Are you the owner of this car, sir?” The officer’s voice was professional and tactile.

“No, I am.” Simon spoke as he leaned in between the front seats to address the officer. “He’s just driving because I-... Connor?”

The officer (Simon called him Connor, Markus noted) seemed at a loss for words as his gaze turned to lock with Simon’s. His full lips parted and his face shed its impersonal facade.

“Simon. Good to… Good to see you,” Connor’s cleared his throat, smoothing his features once more. “Might I speak to you outside of the car? I'm afraid it's a rather serious matter.”

“Oh! Uh, of course.” Simon said eloquently as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and exited the vehicle. As they walked towards Connor’s car, Markus let go of the breath he'd been holding.

North let out a low whistle, “Damn. He’s a pretty man.”

“I wonder how Simon knows him.” Josh mused idly.

“Maybe an ex; Didn't Simon say something about dating a cop one time?” North replied, having turned around now, she was facing the backseat as she gazed out the window. Having a bit more dignity, Markus simply watched him out of the drivers mirror.

“No, his name was Ricky or something.” Josh frowned.

“Do you think Simon would give me his number?” Markus mumbled idly, too distracted to really process his friends’ reactions.

“Markus, I thought you had some sort of ‘being-friends-before-you-ask-people-out' policy.” Josh seemed more confused than anything as he voiced his thoughts.

“I'm just interested is all.” Markus shrugged, eyes still trained on the man in the mirror.

“Interested in that ass.” North joked. Josh even snorted this time.

 

“Among other things.” Markus said, maybe not as quietly as he originally anticipated. Simon and Connor’s conversation had relaxed, Markus noticed. Connor wasn’t standing so stiffly and Simon had lost some of his supposed meekness. Apparently Simon had a said a joke, because Connor was looking off to the side, a blush and small smile gracing his face while Simon was laughing outright.

“Fucking hell man! Of all the comments I expected of you, that was not it.” North face was one of shock; changing only when she took notice of what was happening behind them. Simon and Connor made their way back to the car and the trio still inside the vehicle scrambled to look as if they hadn't been watching them the whole time.

 

“Thanks again for informing me,” SImon was all smiles as he opened the backseat driver-side door. “I would’ve gone days without noticing.”

“No problem,” Connor reciprocated the smile. Markus immediately found himself wanting to see more of it. “I’m just glad I found you in time.”

“Yea, well Markus drives like a grandma. You could’ve stopped for a coffee break and still found us.” Simon tipped his head towards Markus, a chuckle escaping him.

“Speaking of whom,” Connor turned towards the driver’s window and Markus once again felt pinned by the other man’s gaze. “I need to see you license, if you please. It’s just a formality, I assure you.”

 

Markus would give that man his whole damn bank account if he just kept smiling at him like that. Flicking open his wallet, he figured filling the man’s actual request might be a bit more appropriate.

 

“Thank you… Mr. Manfred.” Connor gave him a small smile as he quickly swiped the card on a device that Markus didn’t even notice the officer holding.

“Not a problem, officer.” Markus replied politely, his tone not betraying his thought from earlier.

“Actually,” Simon spoke as he sat down in the backseat, finally closing the door. “Connor is a detective.”

Something in Connor’s face changed then. It was brief; a miniscule thing. Markus saw it though, just as it disappeared.

Feeling scolded, Markus quickly backtracked. “Oh! My apologies, Detective…?”

“My name is Detective Anderson,” He paused, biting his lip, seemingly debating something. “You can call me Connor, though.”

“Nice to meet you, Connor.” Markus smile widened when Connor mirrored it. “I’m Markus, but I guess you already knew that.”

“Yea, nice to meet you.” North suddenly intruded. Not that she was intruding on anything, Markus hastily reasoned in his mind, it's just that ... he was enjoying his conversation with Connor, that's all. “I’m North, and this guy back here is Josh. Josh, say hi.”

“Hi!” Josh waved kind of lamely. Connor tipped his head towards him, before returning his attention back to the device in his hand as it beeped at him.

“Good news, you all are free to go,” Connor holstered the scanner. “Bad news, I’m going to need you all to come to the station tomorrow. Do an official report, you know?”

 

“Could I have your number? You know, in case I get lost on my way.” Markus knew it was the lamest excuse ever, and everyone could see through it clear as day. He hadn’t really planned on saying anything, the words had just kind of stumbled out. He felt embarrassment crawling up the back of his neck as Connor looked at him with an expression that was equal parts surprise and something else that else that Markus couldn’t quite name. Right as he was about to withdraw the offer, the detective cleared his throat.

“Yea… Yea, sure.” Connor bit his lip again, Markus quickly found himself wondering if he would- nope, nope, not going down that thought path. “Your phone?”

Markus quickly fumbled for his phone, ignoring North’s snort from beside him and the eerie quietness from his other two friends. Unlocking his phone, he felt a fresh wave of self-consciousness because of his wallpaper. It was just a picture of Viola and Cello, his dad’s two pet canaries. He quickly opened his contacts, hoping the other didn’t notice. Connor leaned against the door as he took the phone from Markus, quickly typing in his number.

Markus was struck by how close he was. From here, the smell of gunpowder and vintage cologne emanated off of him in a heady mix. Once Connor handed him back his phone, he expected the pale man to leave. That, however, is not what happened.

 

“By the way, Markus.” Connor leaned in even closer, they were almost touching as his voice became a half octave lower and very intoxicating, “I’m rather interested in you, too.”

Before Markus could even gather his wits, the man was walking back to his car, his strides long and determined, leaving Markus with a heavy excitement in the pit of his stomach.

 

“The fuck just happened?”

"You left your window rolled down."

"...Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me at Conkus-Concussion on Tumblr <3


End file.
